Gold Leaf
Gold Leaf is the fifth and last plant obtained in Lost City in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It was revealed in the Lost City Part 2 trailer, and its gameplay features were showcased in a Dev Diary on June 23, 2015. Gold Leaf is an instant-use plant that can create a Gold Tile, similarly to how Tile Turnip can create a Power Tile. However, it can only be selected in Lost City levels. Almanac entry Sun cost: 50 RECHARGE: Slow Gold Leaves create a Gold Tile on planting. "For a small initial investment, you too can generate huge sun," says Gold Leaf. She's a firm believer in solar markets. Strategies Due to the nature of Gold Leaf, it can only be rightly compared to a plant like Tile Turnip. The latter plant has shown superiority when it comes to function and power, but it is not as easy-to-use and practical as Gold Leaf. This is not mentioning that Tile Turnip practically requires Power Lily in order to exert its full potential. However, the fact that Gold Leaf is limited to Lost City only makes it extremely undesirable to try out any more elaborate strategies with it. As Lost City levels are the only ones with naturally occuring Gold Tiles, it restricts the necessity of Gold Leaf in such an environment. While it is not needed in regular levels, the player should consider adapting Gold Leaf to their strategy in Temple of Bloom, the Endless Zone of Lost City. The levels in the said Endless Zone have unusually low amounts of Gold Tiles pre-placed on the lawn. This is possibly the game encouraging the use of the Gold Leaf, and its use here certainly pays off more than in regular levels due to the fact that the levels themselves are longer. However, even here Gold Leaf is not vital or particularly outstanding. It should be considered if the player has all eight seed slots, as otherwise they might be wasting space for much more valuable plants. Gallery Goldleaf almanac.png|Almanac entry. Goldseed.JPG|Gold Leaf's seed packet. Gold Leaf without sun.png|Seed packet without sun cost. Gold Leaf creates Gold Tile.gif|Gold Leaf creating a Gold Tile (animated). Goldleaf_trailer.png|Gold Leaf as seen in the trailer. Can't use Gold Leaf.jpg|Gold Leaf cannot be used in this level. ATLASES PLANTGOLDLEAF 768 00 PTX.png|Gold Leaf's sprites. This includes its three unused costumes. HDGoldLeaf.png|HD Gold Leaf Trivia *So far, Tile Turnip and Gold Leaf are the only plants that create permanent tiles. **Gold Leaf, Doom-shroom, Tile Turnip, Sap-fling, and Lava Guava are the only plants that can "alter" tiles. *Its name is a play on the term "gold leaf," which is gold that has been hammered into a thin sheet. *Gold Leaf is a world-exclusive plant, like Lily Pad and Tangle Kelp in Big Wave Beach, and Hot Potato in Frostbite Caves. **One of the most logical reasons why Gold Leaf is exclusive to Lost City is probably because it would be overpowered in other worlds, especially if imitated. *Gold Leaf is one of the three plants that cannot be planted on Power Tiles. The others being Tangle Kelp and Tile Turnip. *Gold Leaf, Cherry Bomb, and Jalapeno are the only plants that have a "Slow" recharge listed in the Almanac of Plants vs. Zombies 2. *Gold Leaf's recharge is not in fact Slow. It is slightly shorter than Slow, but still longer than Sluggish. **Pepper-pult shares a similar trait, as its recharge is faster than Sluggish, but slower than Mediocre. *Sometimes, when Gold Leaf is planted, Tile Turnip's sound can be heard. *Gold Leaf shines in a similar way to Gold Tiles. See also *Gold Tile *Tile Turnip *Ragweeds to Riches Category:Lost City Category:Lost City obtained plants Category:Environment modifiers Category:Instant-use plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Tile plants Category:Slow recharge plants Category:Sun-producing plants Category:Non-damaging plants